Cables, in particular wire rope cables, are extremely strong in tension and are often used to support heavy loads. Such cables are employed to support vertically moveable platforms which are used to support workers engaged in maintenance and/or repair procedures on the sides of buildings and similar structures, for example.
In applications where a cable or wire rope is used to support heavy loads, the end portion of the cable is often folded back over a coupling member, and then the folded-back portion of the cable is clamped to the load supporting main cable portion by means of two or more clamps.
In clamping the folded-back end portion to the load supporting main portion of the cable, the clamps should be positioned properly, preferably in uniformly spaced relation along the length of the cable, the two cable parts should be maintained in a proper side-by-side relation, and then the clamps should be tightened sufficiently under uniform torque to support the load so that the load is equally distributed among the several clamps.
This is an extremely difficult operation particularly in the field, when done manually without the aid of a suitable means for maintaining the cables in proper position and for holding the clamps while they are being torqued.
The fixture of the present invention has been designed as a means of assisting in the application and tightening of clamps. Both a portable and a fixed bench-type model of the invention are disclosed.
In accordance with the invention, the fixture comprises first and second elongated members pivotally connected together at one end for movement from an open position to a closed position. The fixture members have confronting surfaces which in the closed position are disposed in such spaced apart relation to each other as to receive and retain the folded-back end portion and the main portion of the cable in side-by-side relation when the cable is laid lengthwise between the members.
The members have a plurality of longitudinally spaced recesses in their confronting surfaces, the recesses in one member respectively being opposed to the recesses in the other member when the members are moved to closed position.
Then with the fixture open and the cable disposed lengthwise along one of the members with the loosened clamps positioned to fit into the recesses, the other member is closed upon the first member so that the clamps fit into the recesses in positions such that they are exposed and may be tightened by means of a wrench or similar tightening device. During this tightening of the clamps, the cable portions are held securely in side-by-side relation and the clamps are supported in the recesses in proper position for tightening.
By the use of this invention, it is assured that the clamps will be tightened upon the cable in uniformly spaced relation and if torqued to the same degree will securely clamp the cable parts together and distribute the load among the two or more clamps equally.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.